


The Cabin PT. 2

by Anonymous



Series: WIP [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A W. I. P for the next part of PWP I wrote a while back :')
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Series: WIP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833904
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	The Cabin PT. 2

"I want to.. want to cum. Want to cum.. need to..need.. ughnnn.." Malcolm Bright whines loudly, swiveling and grinding his hips like a whore as he rides the thick cock beneath him.

It's evening, the final remnants of warmth evaporating in the sky. It's warm inside the cabin, rhythmic creaking and grunts eluding to exactly what was going on. Anyone passing by would have known. 

"Not yet, my boy." Martin Whitly grunts, the tight vice of his boy's hole practically strangling his erection. His large hands settle on petite hips, admiring the form and presence of his son on top of him. Lewdly rocking his hips like a bitch in heat.

They had spent much of their camping trip doing regular, practical father-son activities. They had gone fishing, hunting, had made a fire. Of course, in between or sometimes during these outings, they had sex.

"You've come enough already.. just hold on for me, son.."

Malcolm was truly insatiable, and Martin could not deny him. The boy was practically the definition of touch starved. Luckily, the surgeon's sexual appetite was quite large. He hadn't had any trouble keeping up with his son yet. 

His boy knew just how to make him tic. With his long eyelashes and pouty lips, he was irresistible to his father. Moving from his prone position, Martin sits up and holds onto Malcolm's hips tight, preparing to fuck the boy until he cried.

"Oh, my sweet baby boy.. take it.. take all of it, Malcolm." He bucks his hip, thrusting up fast and hard. Power rushing over him in waves as Malcolm squeals, his boy's hard cock twitching like mad. Pulling the boy down, thin arms wrapping around him and holding on tight. 

He bites and kisses at the pale column of Malcolm's neck, his beard irritating the skin and turning it a nice patchy red. Martin overlaps love bites over old ones, sucking deep hickies until Malcolm was arching up for more.

"Oh.. mnh, uhh.. oh, shit.. more! More, more.."

Martin laughs softly, licking Malcolm's neck and sucking on his collarbone. Saliva drying stick on his pale skin as he undulates his hips desperately.

"You love it up the ass, don't you Malcolm?" He teases, digging his nails into the creamy white skin of his thighs.

"U-uh huh.." Malcolm moaned in agreement, legs twitching as he tries to take it deeper inside. 

"Yeah? In that tight little ass, son?"

Bright shrieks as Martin pushes him back, cock hitting a new angle. The profiler can feel the impact, his father's balls hitting his ass. The perfect, thick mushroom head of that cock was pummeling his prostate... It felt heavenly. 

Like his soul would leave his body and he would feel the pleasure of it all forever. He's so happy..

"F-f-fuuuu-fuu.." His hips instinctively try to raise, to let the man move shove it in deeper. Martin holds them down, trapping Malcolm in his position. 

"You love it when Dad uses all your holes, hm?" Martin's face is screwed up in ecstasy as he holds Malcolm in his lap, steadily bouncing him. 

God, he had missed sex. Though this wasn't exactly regular sex. It was.. special. Better than usual. Malcolm was resilient, like a hard ball of clay waiting to be softened and sculpted into a masterpiece.

With this, he could get the boy to fold under the pressure of his will. Finally, Martin has control of him. All is as it should be.

"Yeah.. yeah..Dad.. fuck.." Malcolm's eyes are rolled back into his head. His father's dick was so thick, he had to be gaping.. It felt like he was being carved opened. It wasn't painful persay, but the burning of his stretched muscles added a layer to his pleasure. 

"Daddy!" He cries out desperately, trying to give friction to his dripping dick. "Fuck me.. fuck me all over.."

"Oh, you want it rougher, hm?" Martin abruptly lifts Malcolm off of his cock, pushing him flat onto his back. 

"Yes, mm.. I'm such a whore, pleaassee.." Malcolm is the definition of lewd, his flushed dick leaving streaks of pre-cum on his stomach. 

"I'll give it rough to your other hole now."

Malcolm pants harshly, licking his pink lips and baring his neck. Arching his back, eager for more sex. Hole stretched out, twitching and spasming eagerly.

His father's cock throbs, visibly twitching at the display of submission. His inner demons all purr at the sight. Good whore. Knowing his place..

"Good boy.. you know just how to please me. Here's your reward." He groans loudly as he presses the head of his cock to Malcolm's soft lips. 

"Open up, bitch.." Malcolm's toes curl as his cock desperately twitches. Opening his mouth wide for Martin's dick. He was so turned on. His father was being so rough with him, and when his mouth got going.. 

If there was enough dirty talk and throat fucking, Malcolm is sure he'll cum untouched.

His father was right. He's a bitch. Holes existing only to recieve, his own cock an afterthought. It felt so good. All of his muscles and skin seem to vibrate on the bone. Like the strings of a cello after being played. 

Malcolm's dick is so wet, dripping precum all over no matter what position he was in. He just needed to bring Martin pleasure. Show him how good he could be, how proud he could make him. 

He needed to be a good son. 

His entire body convulses as Martin pushes his monster of a cock down his throat. It hurts, his mouth open wide to accommodate the girth of it. 

Still, he works desperately, tongue stroking up and down the length as best as he can. It's sloppy, wet. Drool is all over his face, his lips, but most importantly.. his father's cock. Martin is groaning his appreciations, and Malcolm sucks harder. 

It tastes good. Musky and salty and hot.. he wants more of it. More of the pleasure-pain sensation he gets when Martin ruts into his throat. 

"Ohhhhhh, jesus christ, Mal!" Martin sucks in air between his teeth, trying to hold back an orgasm that has been building for some time. He knows the longer he holds out, the better the reward will be. 

Moaning low and deep, he thinks of Malcolm's ever tight hole flooded with his cum. Yes.. it's worth building it up. It's worth holding off. For Malcolm. 

The boy's tongue explores his length further, hot and wet. Brushing over a nerve that nearly makes his eyes roll back in his head. He forces himself not to cum or curse too loudly.

Gripping Malcolm's hair tight, forcing him to fellate his throbbing dick. "Yes, babyy.. yes, bitch.. such a good cock whore." He smiles, voice getting a bit high pitched as he praises his son.

Malcolm moans around the cock in his mouth, saliva dripping slowly from his stretched lips.


End file.
